Sonoria
Viewer discretion is advised; this may include unsettling topics for certain users to read, such as blood, needles and minor curses. Please take notice. ⑅ WARNING! ⑅ ———— The files of this subject belong to Amalgam Labs™. Those who are responsible for loss, theft or damage will be severely punished. Always store these files in a locked compartment adjacent to the cage of the subject. Misplacement will not be tolerated. P H E N O T Y P E #7041, as claimed by many, was one of the most successful subjects of Project Amalgam despite its aggressive behaviour towards strangers. It has the body of a male lion, with a large mane which is splashed with different shades of brown, yellow and orange. This subject was expected to be a male but her gender changed before birth, meaning that visitors usually get confused as to why a biological female would have the mane of a male lion. Despite male lion cubs growing their mane later, Sonoria grew hers much earlier because her body was still the male type despite the rest of her body being more feminime. #7041 has the head of a wolf, with bright blue eagle eyes. Its forelegs are patially wolf-like, partially cheetah-like, with long claws, and its back legs end with falcon talons. Its tail is long and furry, and its feathered peregrine falcon wings have a wingspan of 5 meters. This subject has a pointed beak which has large, pointed, retractable teeth that are strong enough to bite through bone. B E H A V I O U R #7041 is, on some occasions, docile, but most of the time it is very likely to attack anyone it does not recognise. It seems to despise any subjects it manages to see apart from #6309, whom it seems to have a relationship with. Research shows they might be able to mate. According to most researchers, #7041 is probably one of the most dangerous subjects of Project Amalgam. Its teeth can tear a limb off, while its talons can snatch away a very heavy weight. Protective wear is always worn when heading into its compartment, even by people it knows and trusts. It may seem like your most despised subject but once you visit its compartment regularly and pet it often, it's a really nice subject. #7041 can make many different noises. It can purr and hiss like a cheetah, growl and howl like a wolf, roar like a lion and chirrup and call like an eagle or a falcon. Its variety of sounds confuse guests most of the time, because they heard mixtures of two sounds; a hissing caw, a roar mixed with a howl, and a growl and a hiss put together. Even though this subject is so unpredictable, its noises usually tell its mood. A B I L I T I E S Subject #7041 is agreed, by most scientists, to be one of the most dangerous subjects of Project Amalgam. It's not just its behaviour... it has many abilities that make it very difficult to cope with. SPEED: #7041 is the fastest made subject of Project Amalgam. This is mainly because the DNA it was given was of very fast species: lions, cheetahs, peregrine falcons. It cruises at 100mph on land, but on occasions it can reach 150mph, which is faster than a car on the motorway/highway. It can also fly unbelievably fast. While it usually cruises at 250-270mph, it can go up to speeds of 380mph and occassionally 400mph, which is faster than the fastest train on Earth: the Maglev. This is a reason as to why its wings are held by metal clips; if it ever escapes it would be impossible to catch this subject if its wings were loose. TEETH: #7041 also has very crazy teeth. It can retract them in and out of the jaw, mainly for taunting purposes. Its beak, even without its teeth, can badly injure a person, however when the teeth are out the subject can literally bite a limb off. VISION: #7041, due to having eagle eyes, has very good vision and can see tiny things scientists can't see. Like a camera it can 'zoom in' and 'focus'. HEARING: #7041, like a wolf, has sharp ears that can pick up sounds from the dining hall alone (which is several floors down from its compartment). B I O G R A P H Y The scientists had expectations almost well for this subject. They got the embryo of a male lion cub and added mostly wolf DNA to increase its tracking. They wanted to add cheetah and peregrine falcon DNA in order to increase speed but a little too much peregrine falcon DNA went into there, making up 40% of itself. This, along with the bald eagle DNA, gave the subject unexpected wings when it was born. The confusion was that, when the subject was born, it had tiny tufts protruding from its neck which were part of the mane. The more confusing bit was that the subject was female, despite having a male-like aggressive behaviour and a mane as well. The scientists, despite their subject being unexpectedly winged and transgender, kept it in its habitat, where it is known as Subject 7041, or Sonoria. I N C I D E N T S GORE WARNING! GORE WARNING! 'Incident #01 | 13:11, 30th APRIL 2017:' #7041, still young and confused about the labs, managed to escape its compartment. However it had not properly learnt to fly, but it took several hours to catch it, as it was still fast on its feet. 'Incident #02 | 14:31, 12TH MAY 2017:' A new feeder called Martin was assigned to give #7041 food. The subject, however, became very confused and attacked Martin who later died of his injuries. Since then protective wear is worn by all feeders. 'Incident #03 | 15:20, 1ST JUNE 2017:' A visitor, who was passing #7041's compartment, stuck his arm through the bars without reading the warning, and as a result the subject ripped the arm off. However the visitor is recovering well; he managed to get a prosthetic. Even after the previous incidents, the scientists didn't know it could do that much harm, so they made the gaps through the bars too small for anything to fit through. F A C T S bla bla bla P H O T O G R A P H Y SonoriaRef.png|Ref Hot_and_canon.png|Drawn by me, not knowing how well i can draw Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Scienceborn Category:Hybrids Category:Wolves Category:Peregrine Falcons Category:Cheetahs Category:Eagles Category:Work In Progress Category:Project Amalgam Subjects Category:Project Amalgam Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+